undecided title
by Hatara
Summary: This is my first story published, I am open to any sugestions. It begins as a inu/kag but hang in thare things will change. Please Review o.0 plz...plz...plz cherry on top
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru tear wish i did tho

_Chapter 1- Out with the old _

"_I just can't keep going back and forth; there are just too many lies. I can't keep up with the tests and the confusion of it all." At these words her mom stood in silence. Her eyes tear full but not a word was spoken for if she even tried she knew she would truly break down. "I will be back eventually mom, I swear." Kagome kissed her mothers cheek and bowed her head as she made her way to the bone eaters well. The look in her mother's eyes gave Kagome second thoughts but they were soon chased away by the felling of accomplishment. 'I'm doing it' she thought to herself 'I'm really doing it' She sat her bags down beside the opening of the well and took a deep breath._

"_Kagome" a familiar voice called out. She look up to see who else than Inuyasha sitting on the side of the well." Well I did it." Kagome said with a nod. Inuyasha stood and was soon in front of her. "Its for the best, I promise you." He said as he took Kagome's hand in his own. But instead of just a hand Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms needing to fell his warm embrace. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she wept into his chest. When Kagome felt a little bit better she leaned back to look into his eyes. He took the back of his hand and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice. Kagome nodded before trying to break away from him. She felt childish for crying in front of him like that. She knew tears stung his sensitive nose and to him they were nothing more than another sign that she was just a defenseless weak human. _

"_Don't you run away from me" Inuyasha growled as he tighten his grip around Kagome and drew her closer to him. She gave a little huff before giving up. "Everything has to be your wa…" "Stop your futile Bitching "Inuyasha barked before claming kagome's mouth in a hungry kiss. " You talk to much." Kigome gave a weak smile "Wow!" _

_Inuyasha placed Kagome's bags upon his right shoulder. "Shall we?" He said as he offer his hand to Kagome. "Oh Yes." She beamed. "Lets." With one last look over her shoulder, she silently bid her old home farewell, For now she would take the hand of the man who would lead her forward into uncharted waters. "ali-oup" Inuyasha helped Kagome up onto the wall of the well. With a sigh and a strong pessimistic tone Kagome chirped "Out with the old and in with the …" Inuyasha jumped into the well, still holding Kagome's hand. Thud _

_Now In The Warring States _

"_STOP INTERUPTING ME LIKE THAT!!" Kigome yelled as she pressed his head a little harder into the flooring of the well with the heal of her foot. "Kagome" A childish voice called from above. "God?" Kagome replied as she looked up. From her perspective she could only she the sky from the inside of the well. "Why in the seven hells do you have a kid's voice?" She recalled the many things her shaman had told her about god and got really freaked out. "That's kind of freaky" She called out to the sky. "Kagome!!" The childish voice called out as a fluffy head with cute little ears popped into view. "Shippo" Kagome beamed. "Hold on dear I'll be up there soon."_

_Kagome walked over to the side wall of the well and prepared herself to jump out. However when Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and 'flew' out of the well she found that more convenient. "Aww the mutt's with you" Shippo whimpered. "SHIPPO" Kagome scolded. But ovisesly that wasn't enough for Inuyasha who had begun to pound the shit out of Shippo. "Inuyasha stop beating Shippo." Kagome was getting protective now. "But he called me a mutt, I'll poverlise him." Inuyasha sneered hardening the strength of the nuggie he was administering. "You know you love him" Kigome said taking Shippo from Inuyasha's grip. "Doubt it" Inuyasha replied looking off into the distance. _

please review, this is my first story and im really nervious, i might take it off if it gets bad reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- A typical day _

"_Kagome, Your back" Sango squealed in joy. "Did your journey go well?" Miroku asked. Kagome faked a smile. "Needless to say I will be residing in the feudal era for a good long while." Shippo hoped up into her arms. "Yea, now I don't have to miss you so much when you're gone, because you're not going." Shippo nuzzled closer to Kagome. "I love you too dear but I do have to get dinner started, it's starting to get dark." Kagome pried the small kitsune from her chest and sat him on the ground. Inuyasha gazed off into the distant sunset. _

"_So now that you're here to stay that means we will be able to search harder for the jewel." Inuyasha said with a mischievous grin. Kagome was poking threw one of her bags for her cooking utensils. "I guess your right." She said not really paying him much mind. "I think we should return to our search starting tomorrow." Kagome bit the inside of her lip slightly. "I just got back, and as you said, I will be staying here, there is plenty of time. Couldn't we just rest for a day? The weather is so nice and this camp site is so beautiful. It would be a waste to just up and leave." Inuyasha tensed up. "Ill stay but I'm not going to like it." _

_After dinner Sango suggested that tomorrow the girls should go down to the near by hot spring and relax. Shippo pleaded to go as well but that was soon shot down quick by Inuyasha. To try and prevent a ruckus between Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku suggested that whale the girls were off maybe the guys could do something productive with there new found free time. Shippo suggested a game of tag. He received a nasty blow to the head for the childish suggestion and was told to silence himself. Then Miroku suggested they go fishing. Inuyasha griped about how he had better things to do with his free time rather than go fishing. However when asked exactly what that may be, he had no response. So it was decided the guys would go fish._

_Once tomorrows events were set out and clear with everybody it was finally time for bed. Kagome tucked Shippo into his sleeping bag and as usual Miroku tried to get into Sango's. The bed time routine (not always the exact same but always close): slap "__**HENTI**__!!" whimpering "Shut up you pathetic leach, leave me alone." "If you both don't shut up I'm going to come down from this tree and kick both of your asses." "__**INUYASHA**__" child whimpering "some times I wonder why you adults are so grumpy now I see it's because you argue instead of sleep. How is a growing kid supposed to get any rest around here?" "I will kick your ass to midget." "__**INUYASHA**__" "__**WHAT**__?" silence snickering "somebody is going to get sat. Somebody is going to get sat." "No it's not going to happen, now can we all please just lie down, shut our eyes, and get some rest." silence __wisper..."I hate it when she does that." __And everyone does as she wishes._

_Hours latter everyone was asleep. Or so it would seem. Inuyasha, as usual, is up and attentive. Paying attention to each individuals breathing to make sure they were asleep. Once reassured that they were all in a deep slumber he leapt from his tree and left the camp._

_Chapter 3_

"_I'm sorry my love things haven't gone as planed, the backa has decided to take a day of rest, and we will not be traveling tomorrow." Inuyasha said approaching the darkened figure who leaned agents a distant tree. "Can you not do anything right?" The figure griped. Inuyasha was now a mere 2 feet away from the now visible figure. _

"_Forgive me Kikyo; I tried to convince her to…." He was cut off when she placed her finger upon his lips. "You will not fail me again. Tomorrow you will inform your group that they will be moving forward the day after." Inuyasha tried to reply but Kikyo pressed her finger harder onto his lips. "If you do fail me again there will be consequences." Kikyo remover her finger and lowered her head. Still keeping eye contact she gave an innocent look and lustfully said. "Do we have an understanding?"_

_Inuyasha ran his claw threw her hair and nodded yes. Quickly Kikyo turned her head and chuckled slightly. "You think you are going to be rewarded for you actions?" She said harshly. Inuyasha gave a weak but hopeful grin. "It would help me be more aggressive towards the tempting meko at my camp." Kikyo's lip curled at even the vague mention of that Bakas name. "That Witch is no temptation." Inuyasha knew he had hit a spot. "None in comparison to you, my love." He replied reaching out to stroke her cheek. However she took his hand in hers and gracefully lay herself down on the forest floor, where a blanket had been laid out._

_LEMON_

_Inuyasha softly lay on top of Kikyo .His mouth claiming hers in a passionate kiss. Arching her back Kikyo pressed her breast against Inuyasha's chest. "You know you want me, Kikyo moaned into Inuyasha's ear" With a sharp intake of air Inuyasha shut his eyes and growled "If you continue on this path I can promise you I will not be genital." Kikyo raised a brow. "You think I can't handle you?" Taking her response as a challenge he ran his clawed hand up Kikyo's leg and under her kimono. _I_n return Kikyo's fingers wandered down his chest and undid the tie that kept his top on. A small moan escaped her lips when Inuyasha began to rub her nub gently. Running her nails down Inuyasha's exposed back she raised her leg slightly so that it rubbed against Inuyasha's hardened member. Smelling Kikyo's arousal Inuyasha started stroking her wet entrance. Kikyo bit her lip and arched her back even more. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME" Kikyo growled thrusting her hips forward and causing Inuyasha's fingers to enter her moist tunnel. Removing his fingers Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss wall his other hand fondled her breasts, teasing and flicking her nipples. Franticly Kikyo struggled to undo Inuyasha's pants. She could fell her hunger building up with in her. She needed him in her, needed to become one with the half breed. _

"_Kammi" Kikyo hissed threw her teeth when Inuyasha began to lick and suckle on her sensitive breast. His pants finally undone Kikyo reviled his pulsing erection. Inuyasha was beginning to pant heavily. He was ready to be done with this childish foreplay and continue on to the main attraction. However he had no complaints when he found her taking his rod in her mouth. She flicked her tongue around him and savored the taste of him. All he could do was pray to the gods she would stop soon for if she didn't he would surly explode in her mouth. Gently touching her arm Inuyasha jested for Kikyo to get up. When she did he picked her up into his arms. "Wrap your legs around me he whispered into her ear sexually. She did as he said and soon felt his wet, hard staff seeking entrance at her feminine lips. "Yes" was all she could manage to call out as he slowly press his self into her. She lowered her head to his neck and dug her nails into his shoulder as he began to thrust her up and down on his cock. Once they were in a steady pace Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kikyo and carefully made his way to the blanket. He laid her down and removed him self from her. "You know what to do" he said stroking his cock with his right hand. Kikyo eyed him lustfully and turned around and got on all four. "I Love doggie" She said as she grabbed one of her ass cheeks and eyed Inuyasha. He couldn't see the seductive look because his head was to the sky. Kikyo let go of her ass and blankly stared at Inuyasha. "Having fun" She said in a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha's toes curled and his breathing became harsher. "Oh God, I'm going…to…….Ugh" Inuyasha shot his load right onto Kikyo's ass cheeks _

_End Lemon_

"_You Bitch ass hoe mother fucking Cunt monkey" Kikyo yelled kicking Inuyasha rapidly in the ribs. "How fucking dare you" Her attach slowed down and eventually stopped. "I got to excited" Inuyasha whimpered putting his close back on _


End file.
